A Sword Fit For A Queen: Prologue
(This is the start of a new AU similar to the Ara-Bunny Nights, except in a traditional medieval fantasy version of Zootopia. Lots of adventure, humor and romance ensue as we follow the journey of Nick and Judy here) A long time ago in a faraway land, there was a magnificent kingdom called Zootopia. It was the greatest kingdom in all of the lands, where prey and predator lived in harmony. Ruled by the wise and gentle Queen Gazelle in her castle, it was a place unlike any other. At the more peaceful and rural side of the kingdom was where I lived. Judy Hopps, a young mage rabbit who hadn´t been in the kingdom for too long. I lived in a small house with my sister Bianca, a highly skilled mage rabbit who taught me so much. It was a simple life as her apprentice, and I was in good terms with most of the citizens in the village. One in particular. He was a handsome traveler fox named Nick Wilde. At first it wasn´t very easy with him, for I had been having prejudices towards predators ever since one incident in my childhood. But eventually we grew closer, and became the best of friends. Together we once saved the village from brigands, after which we were almost inseparable. But there´s one thing Nick didn´t know yet. I came from the nearby kingdom of Bunnyburrow. I used to be the princess of the kingdom who studied magic under the royal guard of mages, whose leader Bianca was. I was supposed to become the queen soon as my father King Stu was about to retire. It was so until the royal advisor Jack Savage, a ruthless and power-hungry jackrabbit, took over the kingdom. He imprisoned my parents and killed most of the mages, with only Bianca left to help me escape. Running forever did not help anything, though. Jack wanted me dead so that he could get legal claim over the kingdom. Bunnyburrow had already turned from a peaceful kingdom to a war-hungry tyranny, so taking the throne back from him was not going to be easy. However, I read of a legend from one of the scrolls my sister brought with her during our exile. It tells of a mighty sword hidden in the depths of Zootopia. One whose immense powers can be only possessed by a true ruler. Forged by the best smiths in the kingdom. The Pawcalibur. As silly as that name sounds, that sword might have been a solution to my problem. But I couldn´t find it and defeat Jack alone. Nick didn´t know that I´m a princess yet, so I had to convince him the truth and get him to help me. Didn´t know if I have to hustle him or promise him something. But he already seeme to care about me greatly and would listen to my troubles anytime we talked to each other. We had been friends long enough to trust each other, but I had also noticed how close we had grown during our stay in the village. Was there something starting between the two of us? Because honestly he was the only person I´d go to hell and back to save my kingdom, besides my sister of course. At the moment he was probably in Gideon´s inn, where we frequently visit to eat and drink. I was going to pay a visit and see if he would join me on this quest. An adventure was about to begin, and a friendship was starting to become something more. Category:Sword Fit For A Queen AU Category:Fantasy adventure stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Oneshots Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:POV stories